A memristor is a device that changes resistance depending upon a potential difference that has been applied across the memristor during a switching event. As the resistance changes upon a switching event, the memristor may be used as a memory. Applying a potential difference above a first threshold to the memristor may set the memristor to a low resistance state, commonly known as an ON state. Switching the memristor to the ON state is known as setting the memristor. Applying a potential difference below a second threshold may switch the memristor to an OFF state, having a high resistance. This is known as resetting the memristor.
In the case of a bi-polar memristor, the first threshold and second threshold are potential differences of opposite polarity. Thus, for example, a positive potential difference above a first threshold, may set the memristor to an ON state. A negative potential difference below a second threshold may reset the memristor to an OFF state. A memory array may include a plurality of memory cells, each memory cell including a memristor.